


Mira and the Doctor

by MissDorktastic



Series: The Hot Doctor [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nasir is a Hot Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDorktastic/pseuds/MissDorktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron adored his little niece—adored her clever mind, her general grasp of fabulousness and the way she could manipulate any situation to her benefit. She was a natural. A firecracker. A savvy negotiator.</p><p>And she was only six.</p><p>Agron couldn't have been more proud of his little Mira.</p><p>Seriously, the kid dropped words with the same devastation of nuclear bombs, which Agron thought was hilarious...</p><p>Until the day she shined that laser-like focus on him when he takes her to the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mira and the Doctor

<><><><><>

 

Agron adored his little niece—adored her clever mind, her general grasp of fabulousness and the way she could manipulate any situation to her benefit. She was a natural. A firecracker. A savvy negotiator.

And she was only six.

Agron couldn't have been more proud of his little Mira.

Seriously, the kid dropped words with the same devastation of nuclear bombs, which Agron thought was hilarious...

Until the day she shined her laser-like focus on him and, honestly, he didn't even know what hit him.

The day started innocently enough. He was in the office, hunched over his desk, pouring over accounts. He really hated bookkeeping day, but Duro was a disaster around spreadsheets and invoices, and Agron could do it until his eyes bled. He was proud of their electrician business which was small but thriving. They busted their asses in school, busted their asses in their apprenticeships and busted their asses starting their own business and all that ass-busting paid off. Both owned their own homes—blocks away from each other—and Duro's hours were flexible enough to work around Diona's schedule at the hospital while they raised their little girl.

Life was good.

Maybe a tad bit lonely on Agron's end, but it was still good.

Until today.

The call came in early afternoon.

“Thank God you freaking answered!” Duro's voice was panicked, uncharacteristic for him and Agron's heart leapt in his throat. “We have an emergency!”

“Okay—”

“There's an accident on I-51 and—”

“Holy shit, Duro, are you okay?!”

“I'm fine,” his brother answered impatiently. “But traffic is backed up to the stadium and Mira's doctor's appointment is in less than an hour and I won't be able to pick her up and Diona's at the hospital. Please, God, tell me you're at the office and that you can swing by her school and take her!”

Agron let out an exhale. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” He shuffled around his desk looking for a scrap of paper. “Just, uh, text me the doctor's address.”

“Thanks, man, thank you so much. I'll text it right now and I'll call her school to let them know you're picking her up,” Duro said. “I owe you one, bro.”

“Don't even worry about it. I'm on my way right now.”

Their office was a ten minute drive from her school. It wasn't unusual for Agron to pick up his niece, in fact, he'd done it quite a bit—he even had an extra booster seat in his truck. He waited for Mira in the school office as the administrative ladies flirted mercilessly with him. Seeing her little dark hair bobbing along with her giant Hello Kitty backpack had him beaming, which set off another round of teasing about his dimples from the ladies.

Mira didn't disappoint either. Her round little face broke into a wide grin—her two front teeth missing. She ran to him and she jumped in his arms.

“Come on, cowgirl,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Off to the doctor's.”

Her face fell. “We can go get ice cream and tell daddy we went to the doctor's.”

He carried her outside to his truck. “And lie?” He shook his head. “Your mom would skin me alive.”

She wrinkled her nose and huffed as he got her buckled in. She didn't pout too long, maybe halfway to the doctor's when she finally said, “Will I get a shot?”

Shit. Agron peered at her through the rearview mirror. “Uhhhhh...”

“You don't know?” she accused, crossing her arms. “Mommy said probably not.”

“Ok, well your mom would know so, I'm thinking not,” he answered, catching a glimpse of her pensive face. “How about this, no shots today. If the doctor says you need one, I'll have your folks take you to the doctor another time, okay?”

She sighed loudly and smiled. “Thanks, uncle Agron.”

He parked and held her hand as they rode up the elevator to the doctor's office. They made faces at the fish in the fish tank while they waited in the lobby and when Mira heard her name from the nurse, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The nurse led them into a bright, cheery room and took Mira's height and weight, asking questions about her health that Agron thanked God he knew the answers to.

“Oh, and just so you know,” he stated to the nurse, “Mira won't be getting any shots today. I promised her no shots. If she does need them, her dad will bring her in later. Just wanted to get that out of the way.”

He winked at his niece who was looking at him like he was the best thing since she discovered _Little House on the Prairie_. Damn, he was the best uncle in the universe, no one could touch him!

“Oh, yes, I understand,” the nurse said smiling. She flipped through Mira's chart. “Well, she doesn't have any vaccinations scheduled for a three years.” She straightened the file and stood up. “The doctor will be in shortly.”

“A mountain of ice cream will be had after this,” Agron announced when the nurse left.

Mira could only fidget and giggle at that.

They were still laughing when there was a soft knock on the door and when it opened, Agron was so not ready for what he saw.

Holy fuck shit fuckity fuck shit...

The most mouth watering, gorgeous man stepped into the room and Agron's mind went on freaking vacation. A man of smaller stature—black hair pulled loosely back, with dark skin, a narrow waist, lean all over and fine as hell—smiled at them.

“Hi, Dr. Nasir,” Mira greeted cheerfully.

“Hi, Mira,” this Dr. Nasir answered.

He turned to Agron, who attempted to arrange his features into something more normal and not creepy stalkerly.

Dr. Nasir held out his hand.

“I'm Nasir. No Duro or Diona today?” he asked, looking around.

There was a long moment where Agron didn't react, just sat there staring into those brown eyes like they were two black holes sucking whatever sense he had left in his brain. Finally, he shook himself and took the man's hand and really tried not think about how nicely it fit into his.

“Nope, just me. The uncle. Mira's uncle,” Agron said, bobbing his head. “Uncle Agron...I'm Duro's brother. There was a traffic issue and my brother was stuck...in traffic...because of the issue.” He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt.

Nasir answered with a smile and—oh holy shit—he looked even more breathtaking and Agron was sure his heart never beat so fast, like the time he worked on a roof and almost fell off. That's what his heart was doing right now.

The doctor began his examination as he joked with Mira and let her try on his stethoscope and had her check his eyes with his flashlight thingy and Agron was quite sure he was officially fucking in love. The incredible way Nasir sat on the rolling stool—moving this way and that—didn't help either. It was doing serious things to his insides, specifically the area below his navel.

He was still simultaneously checking Nasir out while trying desperately to act like he wasn't, when the topic of siblings cropped up.

“Do you want a brother or sister?” Nasir asked Mira.

Mira shrugged elegantly, which Agron had to give her props, wasn't easy to do with Nasir peering inside her ears.

“Yeah, or cousins. But Auntie Saxa is a disaster and Agron likes boys so...”

Agron choked.

“Oh?” Nasir's lips quirked.

“Yeah, and he's single too,” she confided, like Agron wasn't sitting three feet away from her. “My daddy did not like his last boyfriend. He said he was a...” She covered her mouth with her hand and loudly whispered, “a butthead.”

A nervous laugh bubbled up from Agron. He meant for it to sound confident, instead it was high-pitched with a hint of hysteria in it. “Kids, they say the darndest things,” Agron barely got out.

“Yes, I understand. I have nephews too,” Nasir answered with a chuckle.

“It's hard for uncle Agron to find a nice boy,” Mira continued relentlessly. “Because he's sometimes shy and doesn't know what to say exactly. Plus, my mommy says Agron's not a...a player or something.”

Agron wanted to clap a hand over Mira's mouth but he was pretty sure the hot doctor would frown upon that. Instead, he shrunk down into his chair.

“And daddy says Agron can't really...uh, really flart.”

“Flart?” Nasir repeated, biting his lip and Agron couldn't remember a time when he thought he might die of embarrassment or overwhelming want at the same time.

“But really, most boys are pretty gross,” she added, her eyes completely round. “Sometimes, when it's hot out, Agron will take off his shirt and girls will yell and whistle. Some boys do too.”

Agron could see the slight shake of Nasir's shoulders as he held in his laughter. “Really?” Nasir responded, his voice cracking. The doctor tapped his stethoscope on Mira's hand. “Now, this is the time where I'll have you take off some of your clothes. I have to check your spine and your other parts, okay? I'll be really quick so you won't get cold.”

Mira nodded solemnly. “Uncle, can you turn around, please?”

“Not a problem,” Agron mumbled, turning in his seat. He stared at the wall, playing out the rest of his day with this fiasco hanging over his head. They would go out for ice cream, go back to his house and wait for Duro to pick up Mira. Then he would have to go for a run or to the gym or something then eat more ice cream for dinner and possibly cry-from-mortification himself to sleep.

Yep, that was going to happen.

“You can turn around now,” Nasir said, his smooth voice causing Agron's jaw to clench.

Mira was pulling on her shirt as she watched the doctor closely. “Are you married, Dr. Nasir?”

Agron already knew the answer to that. He scoped out Nasir's left hand the first .4 seconds he laid eyes on him, but Agron wouldn't have been surprised if the Nasir had some beautiful girlfriend. He hoped she at least treated Nasir like a fucking prince.

“No,” Nasir answered, smiling at her.

“Do you like boys or girls?” she asked.

“Mira...” Agron muttered. “That's a little too personal.” But Agron would have been lying to himself if he wasn't dying of curiosity, although even if Nasir was gay, there was no way a guy like him would be single.

Nasir glanced down, quiet as he jotted down notes in Mira's file. Agron was just about to apologize for his niece's forwardness, when Nasir cleared his throat.

“I like boys,” he answered, keeping his eyes down. Was Agron imagining the blush on the hot doctor's cheeks? “And I'm single too,” he added hastily, then he jumped up from his stool. “Well, Mira, you look great. Very, very healthy. Keep up the good work.” Nasir's words came out in a jumble. “It was nice meeting you, uncle Agron, and always a pleasure seeing you, Mira, and I'll see you next time. Bye.”

Then he was out the door before Agron could fully process the doctor was gay and single.

“Bye,” Agron whispered to himself and—dammit—if he didn't feel like a heavy ball dropped from his chest into his gut when Nasir walked out that door.

He gathered Mira's things and held her hand as he trudged out of the examination room. He felt twitchy as they made their way down the hallway, a growing pressure building behind his sternum.

He knew something was slipping away from him—something important.

The combination of running his own business, being incredibly picky and not being a man chaser kept Agron single for some time. Maybe it's because he'd never met the right person to chase? He squared his shoulders and stopped at the scheduling counter, grabbing a business card and pen and scribbled down his number with _Coffee? Walk? Dinner?_ below it.

His stomach flip-flopped but it wasn't in his personality to balk from fear, he would plow through it like he did with all things. He turned around and led Mira back to the examination room.

“Where are we going?” Mira asked.

“I...uh, I forgot to give the doctor something,” he answered, fiddling with the card.

He turned a corner and was about to ask the nurse where the doctor was when he saw Nasir walking down the hallway toward them.

“Hi,” Agron croaked as they stopped in front of him.

“My uncle Agron forgot to give you something,” Mira offered helpfully.

“Oh?” Nasir answered, eyes wide.

“Yes, I just...wanted to give you this.” Agron handed him the card. “If you, you know, if you...” He rubbed his neck. “If you wanted...I mean, no pressure.”

It was as if alarms were blaring in his brain and Agron knew he was going down in flames.

Nasir took the card, staring down at it for a long moment. He shook his head a little and Agron really tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

Clearing his throat, Nasir glanced up at him. “I was...I was actually looking for you so I could do the same thing,” he said, smiling so bright Agron had to blink a few times. He pulled his own card from his back pocket and gave it to Agron who took it, gazing down at Nasir's business card with his cell written on the bottom.

“Really? Uh, thank you,” Agron said, grinning in disbelief. “I'll call you in a few days, like, in two days or tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow.”

Nasir just stared, then cleared his throat again. “Okay. I just want you to know, I really don't do this—give men my number, especially in my office.” He nodded a little. “Actually, I've never done this before but you came in and...” His hand gestured at Agron as his eyes roamed over his face, shoulders and arms then lingered on his waist, his eyes darkening—and Agron's body flushed hot under the scrutiny. If his niece wasn't standing next to him in her pediatrician's office, the things he would do to this gorgeous man...

Nasir shook his head, blushing. “Well, it was really nice meeting you, Agron. And I'll see you later, Mira. Tell your mom and dad I said hi.”

Agron peered down at his niece, who looked absolutely riveted at their exchange. “Bye,” they both said, as the hot doctor walked away and—God bless him—Agron really liked watching him walk away.

Taking Mira's hand, Agron led her to the exit, but he glanced behind him one last time. He caught sight of Nasir watching him, a smile on his face, then he smiled even wider when he realized he was busted. Agron returned it with a grin before leaving the office.

Mira looked thoughtful in the elevator. “Are you guys going to be friends?” she asked.

Agron nodded. “I hope so.”

She gasped as realization hit her. “Will you guys be _boyfriends_?”

“I don't know, cowgirl,” Agron answered, though he had a feeling of certainty deep in his bones.

Leaning against the elevator wall, she whispered, “I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy.”

And that's how Agron's little niece, Mira—firecracker, truth bomb dropper, oblivious matchmaker—helped usher his life from good to mindblowingly fantastic.

 

<><><><><>

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, though I did reread it many times, but I'm sure a few mistakes slipped through the cracks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
